A Woman on A Mission
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: Jenny died, didn't she? Well, didn't she? I stink at summaries. Please read and review, this is my first NCIS fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Palmer, are you thirsty?" The question surprised Palmer.

"I guess." He answered, unsure.

"We need gas anyway. Yes, I saw a gas station ahead. Pull in there."

"Shouldn't we get the bodies back to the airfield, Dr. Mallard?" Ducky laughs.

"Mr. Palmer, they are quite dead. I don't think they're going anywhere. But it does remind me of a story told to me by a young ME in New Orleans . . ." Palmer quickly pulls into the gas station.

"That's fascinating, Dr. Mallard." He says, hurriedly, as he shuts the door. Ducky chuckles, as he enters the store. As soon as the door closes, Ducky walks to the back, and unzips the bag. Jenny Shepard looks up at him, and groans.

"Even with the vest, it hurts." He nods sympathetically.

"Quickly. Mr. Palmer will be back any moment." He opens up the back door. Jenny steps out, as he hurriedly closes the door.

"The blood packs worked nicely."

"Good enough to fool them."

"Ducky, I can't thank you enough." He looks her square in the eye.

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else." She hugs him.

"Thank you, Ducky." She whispers, as a sports car comes to a screeching halt next to the forensics van. Jenny opens the passenger door, revealing Kort as the driver.

"You never told me it was him helping you, my dear."

"I can handle it. How long do I have?"

"A year. A month. A day. I'm a doctor, Jenny, not God. However, if you continue with the medication, and loose around 210 pounds . . ."

"Don't like me, Duckie?" Kort said, laughing.

"Goodbye." Duckie clears his throat, grasping her hand for a moment, before she got into the car, and sped off. He climbed back into the van, and managed to dispose of the bag seconds before Palmer climbed in. Ducky tried to hide being out of breath, while Palmer settled in.

"I brought you a cup of tea." Palmer said, handing him the cup. It wasn't until that moment that Palmer saw the tears flowing down Duckie's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First, thank you all for taking the time to read this. It's the first thing I've written in a few years. I'm having a bit of a hard time capturing some of the characters. I'm going to re watch some episodes, and try to get a feel for the dialogue and relationships again. Any suggestions, especially on those, would be greatly appreciated. All reviews, good and bad, are welcomed and encouraged.

Two weeks later

Jenny laid in the center of the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. She had followed Jethro's career long after he stopped being her partner. After the frog incident, she changed direction in her career. Her globe trotting adventures were all but over, the psych evaluation made sure of that. She began to doubt herself in the field, and that spelled certain disaster. Her record was exemplary, and the SecNav knew it. He wasn't about to loose an agent with her skills, despite her disillusionment at the time, so he made her an offer. One he knew she couldn't refuse. She accepted, anxious to see Jethro again. And everything was going well, until the diagnosis. That was devastating, but nothing could prepare her for the return of the frog. After what he did to her, to her family, the arrogant bastard asked for her help. Her head began pounding and spinning. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. A noise catches her attention. She snaps up, her hand emerging from under the pillow with her nine millimeter.

"Expecting someone else?" Kort asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Unless you want to get shot, don't do that again. "

"Cocky for a desk jockey, aren't you?"

"Are your people sure he's still at the hospital?"

"As of last night, he was alive and miserable in hospice." Jenny walks out. As the door closes, Kort flips open his cell phone, and dials a number.

"She's on her way." He hung up, smirking.

Meanwhile . . .

Tony sat in the booth alone, sipping a daiquiri. He could think of nothing else but Jenny. It was one thing, to ask him to go undercover to find the frog. That was part of the job. But, to lie to everyone. To say she was dead, knowing full well the bullets hadn't penetrated the vest. To look Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the eye, and lie to him. That was another story altogether. He knew Gibbs saw right through him. He may not have said anything, but he knew Gibbs knew.

"May I join you?" The familiar voice snapped Tony back from his thoughts.

"Sure, Duck." Ducky sat down.

"Jenny asked me to check in on you before she left."

"She's a good judge of character."

"She's dying, Tony. You helping her will let her do it in peace."

"Have you heard from her?" Ducky shook his head, sadly.

"No, but I didn't expect to." The waiter drops off a glass of scotch.

"To Jenny." They toast.

"You leave tomorrow, don't you?" Tony nods, sipping the daiquiri.

"Yeah. Thanks to Vance. I really don't like that man. I'd like to shove that toothpick straight up his . . ."

"Ascot?" They both laugh.

"Keep me posted, will you Duck."

"It would be my pleasure."

"And keep an eye on McGeek." Tony said, leaving a ten on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny pulled out of the parking garage onto the busy Paris streets. The radio was tuned to a station she didn't know. She didn't want to know. Background noise helped drown out the pounding in her head. The doctor told her migraines were normal with her condition, but it was a nuisance she didn't have time for. She scanned her rear view mirrors frequently, an integrated trait of her training she wasn't able to loose. She made a quick right, and headed for the French countryside. Some thirty miles out of town, the car began to sputter.

"Great. Just great." She angrily hit the steering wheel, as she pulled over. She reached into the glove box, pulling out a cell phone. She flips it up, to find no signal. She steps out, trying to get a signal, as a motorcycle pulls up behind her.

"Car trouble?" The man asked, getting off the bike.

"Yeah."

"I could look under the hood, if you'd like." She smiled.

"I would appreciate that." The man slid into the front seat, and pulled the hood latch. Jenny kicked the door closed.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, confused. Jenny put the gun to his head.

"Why have you been following me?"

"I don't know what you're . . ." Before he could finish, Jenny fired a shot inches from his head into the headrest across from him.

"I don't have a lot of time."

"OK, OK. Kort told me to follow you. To make sure you got to the hospital without trouble." Jenny laughs.

"That certainly explains the gun."

"What gun?"

"Don't make me waste another round." He sighs, defeated, and pulls the gun out of his back. He drops it out of the window.

"Look, lady . . ." Jenny hit him in the temple with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. She reaches into his pocket, finding his keys. She takes out a cell phone.

"Jenny, how's the trip?"

"Ran into a little car trouble."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you? I can send one of my men to pick you up."

"You already did. He's asleep in the driver's seat. I don't know what to be madder about, Kort. The fact that you bugged the car, the fact that you tracked the car, or the fact that you sent a probie to kill me."

"He wasn't going to kill you, Jenny. I'm saving that pleasure for myself." She laughs.

"Like you did the frog."

"No. He got off easy. I have much bigger plans for you." She laughs.

"You're in over your head, junior. I was doing this while you were still in high school. But, please, come kill me. I'm dead already, remember?"

"I have the entire CIA at my disposal. What do you have?"

"Enough experience to know not to reveal my hand."

"Does this mean we're no longer partners?"

"It means you'd better stay out of my way. We've talked long enough to trace my call by now, haven't we? Come get me."

"With pleasure."

"Oh, Kort. One more thing." A huge explosion is heard over the phone. She laughs, "Don't play out of your league."


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later

Jenny glanced out of the window of the cabin. It took four phone calls to find out what she already knew. Coloniel-General Demitri Borov was dead. The cancer killed him four days ago. She chuckled, picturing Kort's men lying in wait for a target that would never arrive. She had a two day head start on Kort, but she knew it was just a matter of time. Her undercover field experience and connections would keep her hidden long enough to find her father, and nothing else mattered. She watched the car pull into the parking lot. Pulling the trenchcoat around her, she walked out, and got into the passenger's seat.

"Thank you." Jenny said, closing the door.

"My grandfather said you'd come."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's not suffering. He was in so much agony when he finally died, I was relieved."

"Did anyone else visit him?"

"Yes. An American man. He left this with my grandfather for you." She handed Jenny a plain envelope.

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing left to say. My grandfather, for his faults, was a good man. Knowing you will find your father would bring him peace."

"Thank you." Jenny said, as she exited the car. She hadn't taken three steps before the force of the explosion knocked her to the pavement. She rolled instinctively, as she found herself under a hail of bullets. She found cover behind a boulder, as the bullets whizzed by her. The police sirens blared, as the bullets stopped. Jenny glanced back, seeing the remains of the car. She shook her head, sadly, "I'm sorry." Getting up, she disappeared into the quickly assembling crowd before the police arrive.

From the top of a building across the street, Kort watched the scene unfold from the scope of his rifle.

"That's it, Jenny. Run."


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty four hours later

Ziva David checked herself in the mirror. The blue dress accented her curves perfectly. She laughed, thinking how much Tony would love to see this. She would never admit it, but she liked being the center of his attention. The way his eyes lingered on her.

"Ahum." She turned, to see Jenny.

"Shalom, Jen." She said, brushing her hair.

"You're not surprised to see me?" She smiles.

"Should I be? I know blood packs when I see them. You're just lucky Tony doesn't." Jenny walks in, collapsing on the couch. Ziva ran to her, taking off her coat. She saw the blood draining from Jenny's back. She immediately picked up her cell phone. She whispered something in Hebrew, kneeling next to Jenny, who was starting to come through.

"Ziva . . ."

"Shhh, don't try to talk. Help's coming."

"Just . . . listen. Tell . . . Gibbs. Meet . . .at . . . matinee."

"Relax, Jen. It's going to be OK."

"Ziva . . . please. Tell . . .him. Promise . . .Me."

"Of course." A smile crossed Jenny's tired face, as she succumbed to the darkness. Ziva didn't leave her side, as the doctors worked on her. Once he had stabilized her, Ziva had her moved to the Mossad safe house she and Micheal Rivkin were sharing. After the doctor set Jenny up and left, Ziva nervously paced the floor, looking at the cell phone in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she pressed one on the phone.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, please."

Ducky had just taken off his coat when the phone rang. He hit the speaker button.

"Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky." His eyes lit up.

"Ziva! How are you, my dear?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, I just arrived."

"She came to see me tonight."

"Who, my dear?"

"Jenny." Ducky's jaw opened in shock.

"She's alive?"

"Ducky, she didn't get out of the bodybag by herself. And Palmer's too much of a goodie two boots."

"Two shoes, Ziva."

"You know what I mean."

"How is she?"

"She's in trouble. She left a message for Gibbs."

"Oh, dear. This is not going to be pretty."

"You think, Duck," Ducky turned, to see Gibbs, "What's the message?"

"Gibbs . . ."

"Spit it out, Agent David."

"She said meet her at the matinee."

"Where is she now?"

"Safe." The phone goes dead. Ducky hangs it up.

"Why didn't you tell me, Duck?"

"Rule 18."

"You pick now to follow the rules?" Ducky smiled, seeing the light in Gibb's eyes for the first time in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you all for the read and the reviews. It means a lot. This happens sometime before Agent Afloat. So don't get too upset with me if a certain Mossad agent makes a one shot appearance. Hope you enjoy the story. I'm trying to write a chapter a day. Thanks again, All, and all reviews and comments are welcomed and encouraged.

CK

The next morning . . .

Jenny opened her eyes slowly, painfully. She glanced to the side, seeing Ziva slumped on a chair next to her. She glanced up at the IV bag pumping blood and medication into her arm.

"What a waste." She said, shaking her head.

"I don't consider it a waste, Jenny." Ziva said, sitting up.

"Blood should be used for the living."

"Now that is a waste." Their eyes dart to the door, finding Micheal Rivkin, a tray in hand.

"Shalom, Micheal. It's good to see you again."

"You also, Jenny." He said, sitting the tray in her lap. Ziva laughs.

"Is there anyone you don't know?"

"I spent twenty plus years in the field, Ziva. You meet people."

"If you ladies will excuse me, I have a meeting in twenty minutes." He kisses Ziva on the cheek before leaving.

"Mixing business with pleasure, Ziva. That's not like you."

"You should talk, Jenny."

"Touche," Jenny laughed, "But I think Tony would be highly upset."

"Why? He's still pining over Jeanne. He's more like my brother."

"Don't make the same mistakes I did. You've got a long life ahead, Ziva. Don't be where I am now, full of regrets and questions. I noticed it the first time I saw you two together. You love him." Ziva laughed wholeheartedly.

"Love him? That arrogant, pompus, sweet, charming . . ." She began to blush slightly.

"Take a tip from a dying woman. If you love him, tell him. I've been all over the world. I've seen some of the most beautiful places in the world. And I was alone every time. If I had told Jethro how I felt . . ." She trailed off, a tear slipping down her cheek. Ziva clears her throat.

"Rest." Ziva whispered, walking out.

"Five point plan.." Jenny reminded herself, as the medication took her back under.

Three days later

Jenny's back had healed enough for her to move. Ziva had rarely left her side, and she was more than grateful. She slowly dressed in an outfit Ziva had left, and made her way downstairs. She was surprised to hear Ziva singing a jazz number in the kitchen. She had never heard Ziva sing before. As the song ended, she sat at the table.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm Micheal's backup tonight. I'm a lounge singer."

"I would love to see that."

"If you have time, you should. I have a hin key feeling about tonight."

"You've been around Abby too long."

"You broke her heart, you know that? She's still in mourning."

"She's a sweet girl. Someday, apologize to her for me."

"Me first." Jenny turned, to see Gibbs in the doorway. She sighed with relief.

"I have . . . something to do." Ziva said, making a quick exit.

"Thanks for your support, Ziva!" Jenny yelled after her.

"What's going on, Jen? If you were tired of running NCIS, why didn't you just quit?"

"Jethro . . ."

"Tony's on a ship. McGee is somewhere in the cyber crimes basement. Ziva is out here playing grab ass with some Mossad operative. Abby is in shambles. Ducky can't look me in the eye. You better have one hell of an explaination for this, Jen."

"I'm dying, Jethro." All the anger disappeared from Gibb's eyes, as he sat across from her.

"Of what?"

"It's not important right now."

"Not important?"

"I don't know how much time I have left, Jethro. I can't afford to waste it. I went off the grid a while back at that conference."

"I remember."

"I met with Colonel-General Demitri Borov. Jethro, my father's alive."

"Jasper?" She nods.

"He was there two weeks before me."

"The fingerprint Abby told me about?"

"When I came back."

"Are you sure? You and Rene have lobbed shots before. What makes this any different?"

"Dead men don't lie, Jethro. He left this for me." She hands him the envelope.

"You haven't opened it?"

"Haven't had the courage." Jethro opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper. Jethro showed it to her, as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Boss?"

"McGee. Run an address for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later

Jenny was sound asleep on the private plane, as Gibbs sat watching, sipping his drink. Eli David owed her a favor. A quick flight to Kingston, Jamaica and his daughter on protection detail seemed the best way, the only way, to settle the decade old debt. McGee had forwarded the directions and a few aerial photos of the terrain, as Gibbs instructed. He was studying the pictures when Ziva sat next to him.

"Your gut?" Gibbs laughed.

"What did she tell you?"

"Kort tried to double cross her."

"Something I don't know, Ziva. Did she tell you what's wrong?" Ziva shook her head.

"She won't talk about it. All she said is the surgery would cost more than she made in her career at NCIS." Gibbs sighs, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do for her, Ziva." Ziva took a moment. Gibbs never talked about his feelings, especially with her.

"Keep her safe until it's time."

"It's not enough. I'm her partner, damn it. I'm supposed to protect her. And, right now, I . . ." Gibbs voice trails off.

"How do you stop death?"

"Did you know?"

"She was sick? No, I'm not sure anyone did." Gibbs slapped her in the back of the head, "What was that for?"

"Avoiding the question. " She sighed, unsure of how he would react.

"I had my suspicions. Tony couldn't take a pulse for anything. I recognized the blood packs. They're a handy way of getting rid of an identity you don't plan on using again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Gibbs? Tell you I thought Jenny was still alive? You would've thought I was grieving, or worse, I had lost my rocks."

"Marbles, Ziva. I would've listened."

"No, you wouldn't." He laughs.

"You're right, I wouldn't." His eyes studied Jenny sleeping. Ziva silently walks off, as he continues to watch Jenny. Ziva went to the bathroom, and pulled out her cell phone. She dials a number. She shakes her head.

"Tony. I was just calling because . . . I wanted to see how the new assignment was going. Call me." Ziva hung up the phone, and walked back to the cabin. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Gibbs gently lift her from the seat, and carry her to the sofa. He positioned on his side behind her, holding her close to his chest. Ziva smiled, walking away, as her cellphone rang. He heart jumped, see DiNozzo on her ID. Taking a breath, she picked up.

"Hello, Tony."

"Ziver."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm just peachy. How's mossad treating you?"

"You sound drunk."

"Nah, it's only my second bottle of tequila."

"You should take better care of yourself, Tony."

"Let's see. I'm stuck on a floating city with 2000 people that hate my guts. Yeah, no pressure there. But we are pulling into port tomorrow."

"See, something to look forward to."

"Yeap. Three days of fun in the sun in Burmuda."

"You have plans?"

"Just Pina Coladas and bikini clad beauties." Ziva smiled.

"I need you."

"You need me?"

"I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had a little time on my hands, and I couldn't get this one out of my head. Hope you all enjoy it. As always, reviews are accepted and encouraged. BTW, it's not over yet!

CK

The next night

Jenny Shepard walked slowly up the stairs, Gibbs right behind her. Her hands trembled, as she reached for the doorknob. Gibbs grabbed her right shoulder.

"You can do this." She bit her bottom lip, as she tried to turn it. Frustrated, she tried again, with no success. Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

"Part of the illness. My fine motor skills are slipping." Gibbs reached around her, opening the door. They walked into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Jenny glanced around, and her worse fears were confirmed. Rene had told her the truth.

"May I help you?" They looked up, to see a young woman standing on the stairwell.

"Maxwell Browning." The woman smiled warmly.

"You must be Jenny. Mr. Browning is expecting you," The woman led them to a library, "Mr. Browning, your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Samantha. That will be all." Jenny stared open mouthed. There he was. The man she had buried some twelve years ago. Her father. He looked the same. The hair was greyer. His voice was softer. But there was no mistaking. She saw the joy in his eyes, "Jenny. You look just like your mother."

"How would you know?" Jenny's voice dripped with anger.

"You must have a million questions."

"Just one. Why?"

Kort focused the scope in. He watched silently, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Before he could pull the trigger, he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head. Before he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was Ziva David, smiling at him. Tony, out of breath, catches up to her.

"Being on that ship has slowed you down, Tony." Tony leaned over, catching his breath.

"You know . . . When you said you needed me . . . This wasn't what I had in mind." Ziva laughed, as Tony handcuffed him.

Gibbs and Jenny sat across from Jasper.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"I had no choice. Rene's operatives had you. I did what they told me to do. I signed off on the weapons. Rene left me the money, for my trouble. I couldn't risk them hurting you."

"Doesn't explain why you faked your own death." Gibbs chimed in, seeing how upset Jenny was.

"I didn't. The FBI did. I couldn't live with what I had done. Knowing those weapons were going to be sold, I had to try to stop them. So I went to the FBI. Jasper Shepard died, and Maxwell Browning was born."

"But you kept the money." He shrugged.

"I had to start over with something." Gibbs cellphone rings.

"Yeah. Yeah. Good work." Gibbs hung up.

"Jenny. Say something." Jenny looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"What in the hell do you want me to say? You left me. You let me believe you were dead. Do you know what that's like? DO YOU?" He shook his head, sadly, as Gibbs stepped out.

"Jenny, I had to. I didn't want to, but if Rene found out I was alive, you'd never be safe."

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. You know I loved you more than life. You know I was always daddy's little girl. Everything I did, everything I've done, was for you. To make you proud. To restore the family name. I visited your grave at least once a week. I talk to you every night. How could you do this to me, you sonuvabitch?"

Jenny began sobbing. Jasper tried to comfort her, and she pushed him away.

"Jenny, I love you. I've always been proud of you." Jenny began laughing.

"You love me? You're proud of me? You turned your back on me twelve years ago. Do you know how many people died because of those weapons?"

"Jenny, I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? I want to show you something." She pulls up her shirt, to reveal a long scar along her side.

"What happened?"

"A momento, he called it. The hot tip of my knife slid up my side by one of Rene's associates, on his order," Jasper looked away, "Oh, no. Don't look away now, dad. See, it's not that Rene was not a violent man. He was a neat man. Let others do his dirty work."

"He said you weren't hurt. He said . . ."

"He said a lot of things. Most of which I never believed, until now. If you'll excuse me." Jenny tries to stand up, and collapses.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Gibbs runs in, and straight to Jenny, who's beginning a seizure. Tony and Ziva run in.

"Get a doctor, and find out what the hell we're dealing with," Gibbs cradles her, as she shakes uncontrollably, "Jen, stay with me. Stay with me."

"Jethro . . ."

"I love you, Jen. Don't leave me again. Not again!" Gibbs screamed, a tear slipping down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I couldn't stop writing tonight. So, here's the last "Official" chapter. I am working on one last alternate ending piece. I think Kort got off way to easy!

Jenny opened her eyes, to see a sleeping Gibbs next to her. She glanced around the room, trying to access where she was. The last thing she remembered, she was in her father's house. She quickly realized she was in a hospital. And she couldn't move. Her eyes darted to Gibbs. She tried to speak, but could only grunt. But it was loud enough to wake Gibbs.

"Thank God." Gibbs whispered, as pushed the nurse's button.

"Yes?"

"She's awake." Within minutes, the room was flooded with doctors and nurses. They removed the breathing tubes, and untied her hands. Gibbs walked out in the chaos, and went to the waiting room. He grinned, seeing Tony and Ziva sleep in each other's arms on the couch. He cleared his throat, causing them both to jump up.

"Any change, boss?"

"She's awake," They both sigh with relief, "You heard from Fornell yet?" Tony nods.

"He said Trent Kort was reassigned. We won't be hearing from him again."

"Good. That's good work, Tony. Why don't you two tell the others she's OK. Especially Abby. She's been calling me every hour on the hour. Then go get some rest."

"You sure, boss? We can take the first shift." Gibbs smirked, walking back to the room. Jenny was fast asleep again. He pushed the chair over to her, and grasped her frail hand. He couldn't stop his tears from falling on her hand.

"Jethro." He lifted his hand.

"You did your five year plan. You accomplished everything you wanted to accomplish . . ."

"Not everything." He looked at her questioningly.

"What's left?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I love you, Jethro."

"I never stopped loving you, Jen." He kissed her hand.

"Too bad I'm dying." He laughs.

"Like hell you are. You're going to get out of that bed, and you're going to be OK." She shook her head, sadly.

"I have a brain tumor over my left frontal lobe, Jethro. It could be a matter of weeks before it explodes." He laughs again, "What are you laughing at? This isn't funny."

"You went into surgery a week ago. It's gone, Jen."

"How?"

"Your father. He said it was the least he could do."

"You mean . . ."

"Yeah. They were able to remove the entire mass without damaging the lobe. You don't feel the gauze on your head?" She laughs.

"I was in such a panic, I didn't notice." They both shared a long laugh.

"Leon said the job is yours when you get back." Gibbs said, changing the subject.

"Jethro, I've spent the better part of my life working for NCIS. I'm tired. I think I'm going to spend the rest of it living for me."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gibbs said, kissing her passionately.


End file.
